Knight and Angel Chronicles: Encyclopedia of Everything
by Ricku28
Summary: Essentially, this has all the information you need to know about the Knight and Angel Chronicles Universe. Be prepared for weirdness and SCIENCE! of all varieties. This is essentially a world bible for Knight and Angel Chronicles.


**A/N: So I had the brilliant idea in the shower to put basically all exposition for my stories in the ENCYCLOPEDIA OF EVERYTHING! And by exposition I mean the boring super detailed stuff like when Takato or Kari explains something. Some of the people that read this might find what I'll do funny or extremely confusing (probably both) because of what I'm going to do with stuff. I won't be putting in most Digimon Analysers, but a few that I want to make up will appear. Also get ready for some science BS and a little bit of Quantum Physics and Theoretical Physics, because even though I haven't started college yet, I know WAY too much about those things not to have them affect my writing and explanations. So enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Volume 1: Characters, the Digital Hazard, and the Light of Magna_**

* * *

 **Digital Hazard**

The Digital Hazard is an anomaly that no one knows how to identify. Some believe it to be a power that helped shape the digital world, others believe the hazard is the digital world's mechanism to warn its inhabitants of danger. Some believe the digital hazard is a weapon, usable only by the digimon it chooses.  
Few know that all of the above is correct.

See also: Megidramon, Gallantmon/Dukemon, 4 Holy Dragons, Lucemon, 7 Great Demon Lord digimon

* * *

 **Light of Magna**

The Light of Magna is a mysterious power that is said to come from god itself and led to the creation of the universe. Despite it's name, it is a trait of duality consisting of light and darkness. This power is also known simply as 'Miracle' and is prophesied to be the only thing standing between Megiddo and Armageddon.  
This trait is often found in digimon with the word Magna in there names.  
The exception to this is MagnaAngemon.

See Also: Magnadramon, Crest of Balance, Crest of Miracles, Prophecy of Megiddo and Armageddon, Lucemon, 7 Great Demon Lord digimon, The Three Celestials

* * *

 **Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**

The Digidestined of Courage, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant.  
Taichi leads the digidestined and is partnered to a peculiar Agumon. He is related to Hikari Kamiya and is known to fight harder if she is in danger.  
Tai wears a pair of Aviator goggles on his forehead, and his most distinguishable trait is his insane mess of hair.

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Courage, Destined Agumon, Taichi Yagami, Humanity, Miracle in Odaiba

* * *

 **Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi**

The Digidestined of Knowledge/Curiosity, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Koushiro is the brains behind the digidestined, often using his skills of analysis and his extreme abilities in computer programming to outsmart and defeat his enemies.  
Izzy wears a strange yellow outfit and has red frizzy hair. He is not often seen without his signature laptop. Is known to say Prodigious

See Also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Knowledge, Destined Tentomon, Humanity, Digicode

* * *

 **Joe Kido**

The Digidestined of Reliability, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Joe is the team 'mom,' and often takes his role as the oldest far too seriously. While generally afraid of most things, he fights and succeeds for his friends.  
Joe is easy to pass in a crowd, he wears glasses. Aliases include 'Old Reliable'

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Reliability, Destined Gomamon, Humanity

* * *

 **Sora** **Takenouchi**

The Digidestined of Love, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Sora takes care of the digimon and stops fights between Yamato and Taichi. She acts like a tomboy and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and her friends.  
Sora's most notable trait is the strange helmet she wears constantly.

See Also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Love, Destined Biyomon, Humanity

* * *

 **Mimi Tachikawa**

The Digidestined of Sincerity, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Mimi is a single child and is the least physically able of the digidestined. While selfish and sometimes rude, Mimi will always help her friends and keep her promises.  
Mimi's outfit consists mainly of pink clothes, including her pink Stetson.

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Sincerity, Destined Palmon, Humanity

* * *

 **Yamato "Matt" Ishida**

The Digidestined of Friendship, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Yamato is reserved and an overprotective brother to TK, Matt is also musically gifted and often plays the harmonica to express his feelings.  
Matt has blonde hair and blue eyes, uncommon for those of japanese descent.

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Friendship, Destined Gabumon, Humanity

* * *

 **Takeru "TK" Takaishi**

The Digidestined of Hope, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
The younger brother of Yamato, TK constantly tries to better himself and prove he doesn't need Matt to treat him like a child.  
Takeru wears green clothes and a green bucket hat, like his brother he has blonde hair and blue eyes.

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Hope, Destined Patamon, Humanity

* * *

 **Hikari "Kari" Kamiya**

The Digidestined of Balance, Resides on the Earth in the East Quadrant  
Hikari Kamiya is an enigma and the host of the holy light of Magna. She somehow contains the DDNA of the original Magnadramon and Ophanimon.  
Kari wears a white and pink shirt, along with a whistle around her neck.

See also: East Quadrant Digidestined, Crest of Light, Crest of Balance, Crest of Darkness, Light of Magna, Destined Salamon, Humanity

* * *

 **Destined Agumon**

Digimon Partner of Taichi Kamiya, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Agumon is an anomaly, as it evolves into the Vaccine variation of Greymon, which by all rights should not exist.  
This Agumon, along with the Gabumon partnered to Yamato, was one of the first digimon to Bio-Merge with a human in recorded history.

See also: Taichi Kamiya, East Quadrant Digidestined, Agumon Species, Dark Digivolution, Bio-Merge Evolution

* * *

 **Destined Tentomon**

Digimon Partner of Koushiro Izumi, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
Tentomon doesn't quite understand everything his human partner tells him, but supports Koushiro nonetheless and is considered the 'tank' of the group.  
This Tentomon evolves into the Blue AtlurKabuterimon subspecies, also known as MegaKabuterimon

See also: Koushiro Izumi, East Quadrant Digidestined, Tentomon Species, AtlurKabuterimon variations

* * *

 **Destined Gomamon**

Digimon Partner of Joe Kido, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Gomamon has a lighthearted personality and tends to make jokes, much to the ire of his partner Joe Kido; however this Gomamon is trustworthy and will support his partner without a doubt in his mind.

See also: Joe Kido, East Quadrant Digidestined, Gomamon Species

* * *

 **Destined Biyomon**

Digimon Partner of Sora Takenouchi, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Biyomon will go above and beyond for her friends, and is often helping her partner Sora take care of the younger TK.  
This Biyomon is below average height for her species.

See also: Sora Takenouchi, East Quadrant Digidestined, Biyomon Species

* * *

 **Destined Palmon**

Digimon Partner of Mimi Tachikawa, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Destined digimon is a firm supporter of her partner, but isn't afraid to let Mimi know when she's being selfish or mean.  
Palmon is the first digimon to Bio-Merge for the first time in the Digital World

See also: Mimi Tachikawa, East Quadrant Digidestined, Palmon Species, Bio-Merge Evolution

* * *

 **Destined Gabumon**

Digimon Partner of Yamato Ishida, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
A loyal friend to his partner Yamato, this Gabumon displays all the qualities of a partner, even going so far as to share his beloved fur coat with Yamato when the digidestined of friendship needed it. This Gabumon, along with the Agumon partnered to Taichi, was one of the first digimon to Bio-Merge with a human in recorded history.

See also: Yamato Ishida, East Quadrant Digidestined, Gabumon Species, Bio-Merge Evolution

* * *

 **Destined Patamon**

Digimon Partner of Takeru Takaishi, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Patamon is partnered to Takeru Takaishi, and often takes his partner's feelings into account above his own.  
Patamon was the last of the Destined partners to evolve to the Champion level on File Island.

See also: Takeru Takaishi, East Quadrant Digidestined, Patamon Species

* * *

 **Destined Gatomon**

Digimon Partner of Hikari Kamiya, Resident of the Eastern Quadrant  
This Gatomon was a servant of Myotismon after he discovered her lost and alone in the wild, and served the forces of Evil for a large part of her life.  
It is possible this Gatomon is the reincarnation of the original Magnadramon of the Four Holy Dragons.

See also: Hikari Kamiya, East Quadrant Digidestined, Gatomon Species, Magnadramon, Four Holy Dragon Digimon, Light of Magna

* * *

 **Takato Matsuki**

Bearer of the Hazard, Resident of the earth connected to the Southern Quadrant  
Takato is a relaxed child with an imagination like a curse. He often travels between the Earths of the Southern Quadrant and the Eastern Quadrant.  
Takato holds a strange Digivice created from the data of Wizardmon, who died fighting VenomVamdemon while the Miracle of Hope and Light was performed.

See also: Hikari Kamiya, Megidramon, Gallantmon/Dukemon, Digital Hazard, Inter-Quadrant Travel

* * *

 **Megidramon**

Demon dragon of Destruction, Hazard's Incarnation, Megiddo, Member of The Four Holy Dragons  
Megidramon was a fierce beast known to destabilize the foundations of reality with his power. Only a few know Megidramon was mild-mannered and generally polite.  
Megidramon is often described as a monster to young Digimon to get them to behave, and only one true Megidramon has ever existed. Any Megidramon you could encounter today would be shadows of the original that simply safeguard the power of the Hazard.

 **Excerpt from Digimon Analyser:**  
Megidramon is a Mega Level Dramon-Type Digimon with a Virus Attribute. His saliva is a Superacid as yet unidentified by science, but is more corrosive than Fluoroantimonic acid. This Digimon is classified as a Digital Hazard and it's existence will unravel reality. If you encounter an angry Megidramon, there is only one course of action you can take: Pray that the end comes swiftly and painlessly.  
Megidramon attacks with his Megiddo Flames, which is hot enough to melt Tungsten in an instant. Also be wary of his Hell Howling, which produces a shockwave strong enough to vaporise the body of any humans within a mile radius.

See also: Digital Hazard, Takato Matsuki, Gallantmon/Dukemon, The Four Holy Dragon Digimon

* * *

 **Gallantmon/Dukemon**

Knight of Chaos, Just Protector, The Holy Virus, Royal Knight, Blood Knight  
Gallantmon and Dukemon are nearly identical, except one contains the Digital Hazard and one doesn't. Dukemon evolve from Ultimate level Virus Attribute digimon that maintain the code of chivalry, and are often seen as one of the few 'good virus attribute digimon. Gallantmon only evolve from Mega level humanoid digimon that are tasked with guarding the Digital Hazard. Many Dukemon can exist at the same time, but only one Gallantmon or Megidramon can exist at one time.

See also: Megidramon, Takato Matsuki, Digital Hazard, The Royal Knights, Virus Attribute Stereotypes

* * *

 **The Four Sovereign Digimon**

Azulongmon of the East, Zhuqiaomon of the South, Baihumon of the West, and Ebonwumon of the North  
These digimon rule over and protect a sector of the digital world each. They are the second generation of Holy Beasts evolved from the digimon partners of the East sector's original digidestined. Only Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon took their predecessor's names as their own.

See Also: Digital World, Huanglongmon, The Five Holy Beast Digimon, The Twelve Devas

* * *

 **The Five Holy Beast Digimon**

Xuanwumon, The Black Tortoise of the North  
Baihumon, The White Tiger of the West  
Zhuqiaomon, The Vermillion Bird of the South  
Qinglongmon, The Azure Dragon of the East  
Huanglongmon, The Golden Dragon of the Center

The first Holy Beasts combined together to prevent a catastrophe many cycles ago, leaving only Huanglongmon, their combined might, to slumber after the catastrophe was negated. To this day the four Holy Beasts remain as one.

See Also: Huanglongmon, Qinglongmon/Azulongmon, Xuanwumon/Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Legend of the Four Symbols, The Four Sovereign Digimon

* * *

 **Gennai**

East Quadrant Ancient, Servant of the Harmonious Ones  
Gennai has the appearance of an aged human male, but is in fact made out of data like the rest of the digital world. He is the last survivor of a race of human-like beings in the Eastern Quadrant known simply as Ancients. He had a direct hand in creating the destined digimon and the Tags.

See Also: Eastern Quadrant Ancients, The Four Sovereign Digimon, Tags and Crests, Eastern Quadrant Digidestined

* * *

 **Magnadramon**

Dragon of the Light, Ruler of the Skies, Great Dragon of Miracles  
Magnadramon is one digimon with the full power of Miracle. It is said that it suddenly appeared out of nowhere once when a gigantic evil energy was generated in the Digital World, and laid waste to the evil with its vast power.

See Also: Ophanimon, The Four Holy Dragon Digimon, Light of Magna

* * *

 **Ophanimon**

Ophanimon of the Three Celestials was a kind motherly figure and the peacekeeper between Cherubimon and Seraphimon, often called the Holy Matron.  
Ophanimon's dark form created from the Light of Magna is Ophanimon Falldown Mode, and she will use her dark powers to enforce justice.  
The status of the original Ophanimon of the Three Celestials is unknown, although her heirs have all lived up to the originals expectations.

See also: Magnadramon, Light of Magna, The Three Celestials, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon Species

* * *

 **The Three Celestials**

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon  
The three digimon that belong to this group each have a fraction of the power of the Light of Magna inside of them, and as such are slightly more prone to corruption than other angel digimon.  
This is one of the few groups in the digital world to exist today.

See Also: Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Lucemon, 10 Legendary Warriors, Light of Magna, Angelic Falldown

* * *

 **The Four Holy Dragons**

Goldramon, Magnadramon, Megidramon, Qinglongmon  
An ancient group of the four most powerful Dramon-Type digimon in existence (At the time). They upheld peace and justice in the original Digital World.  
Three of the four seemingly disappeared at the genesis of the modern Digital World leaving only Qinglongmon. No members are alive today.

See Also: The Five Holy Beast Digimon, Magnadramon, Megidramon, Goldramon, Qinglongmon/Azulongmon, History of the Digital World

* * *

 **Taichi Yagami**

The 1 in the '100% Combination,' Legendary Tamer, Resident of the earth connected to the Western Quadrant  
Wields the 01 Digivice and is partnered to the Ancient species survivor known as Zeromaru.  
Taichi Yagami is the West Quadrant doppleganger of Taichi Kamiya.

See Also: Zeromaru, Lord HolyAngemon, Taichi Kamiya, West Quadrant Tamers, West Quadrant V-Pets

* * *

 **Zeromaru**

The 00 in the '100% Combination,' Ancient digimon: Veedramon, Resident of the Western Quadrant  
An ancient species survivor, is partnered to Taichi Yagami.  
As an ancient species digimon, Zeromaru uses the Overwrite Sequence on a regular basis.

See Also: Ancient Species, Veedramon Species, Taichi Yagami, Lord HolyAngemon, West Quadrant V-Pets

* * *

 **A/N: And done. One of the reasons I did this is because episodes 50-54 are currently fighting me, and I need to find a calendar for a tokyo school year in 2001, preferably one for the Shinjuku district and one for Odaiba, but I can make do with just one for anywhere in Tokyo, so please help me look for one.**

 **Anyways, this is the first Volume of the Encyclopedia of Everything for Knight and Angel Chronicles, so tell me what you think. Oh, and I did go back and change the One-Shot Birth of a Hazard to match this information, along with correcting quite a few spelling mistakes in it, so if you haven't read it yet, go and read it!**


End file.
